Terre ou Arda ?
by LeoneHamnov
Summary: La Terre, année 2203. L'Humanité décide de construire une station spatiale du nom de Unity. Ils découvrent des mondes avec des traces de civilisations et décident de les explorer. Qu'adviendra-t-il si, par pur hasard, des terriens découvrent un monde semblable à celui décrit dans un livre ?
1. Prologue

**An 2203 du calendrier Terrien.**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un siècle et demi que la nouvelle s'était répandue dans le monde entier sur l'existence de planètes habitant probablement des civilisations intelligentes. Depuis l'an 2020, tous les pays oublièrent leurs vieilles rancœurs dans le seul objectif d'avancer la recherche, mettant en commun les scientifiques de tout horizon afin de créer une station spatiale, dédiée uniquement à la Science et à la Découverte de ces nouveaux mondes.

Le projet se mit en marche et, un siècle plus tard, la station scientifique Unity était dans l'espace, gravitant autour de la terre dans son orbite géostationnaire. A bord, des chercheurs en physique quantique, des astrophysiciens, des mathématiciens, des militaires mais aussi des civils, chargés de s'occuper des biens et de l'entretien de la station.

Quatre-vingt trois ans après, un nouveau projet vit le jour. La téléportation depuis notre système solaire aux nouveaux mondes était achevée, utilisant les principes de la physique quantique et de l'équilibre hydrostatique, créant ainsi des portails capables d'envoyer quelque chose d'un point A au point B en une fraction de seconde, qu'importe la distance. Il suffisait simplement que les stations équipées de la technologie des portails soient sur place et, après leur envoi, ceci était enfin possible.

Le Conseil vota la nouvelle mission qui consistait à explorer ses nouveaux mondes. Les élus seraient séparés par groupe de six, trois chercheurs et trois explorateurs. On comptait trois planètes. Trois planètes, trois groupes de six. Il n'en fallait pas plus, et il n'en fallait surtout pas moins.

Le but des explorateurs est simple : explorer les nouveaux mondes à la recherche de traces de ces fameuses civilisations et tenir au courant les chercheurs qui seront positionnés en orbite autour de la planète sélectionnée.

Je me nomme Alice Jasper, française d'origine, née sur la station Unity. Mon père était un scientifique, tout comme ma mère. Je n'ai jamais posé le pieds sur Terre, ni renifler le parfum des fleurs ou senti le vent dans mes cheveux. Âgée de vingt-six ans, je faisais partie du groupe troisième groupe d'exploration, aussi appelé le groupe de Wagner n480, notre planète à explorer. Voici mon histoire.

 **11h30, le mardi 13 décembre de l'an 2203 du calendrier terrien.**

" _Que les équipes d'exploration rejoignent immédiatement leur station. Départ prévu dans dix minutes, hurlait la voix de la station Unity._ "

Je me dirigeais d'ores et déjà jusqu'à la station de Wagner n480. Equipée de ma combinaison pour l'envoi, je franchis la porte et prit place aux côtés de mes deux autres collègues d'exploration. Le plus jeune, Murphy, était âgé de vingt-huit ans. Amis d'enfance, nous avons tous les deux grandis sur la station Unity. Le deuxième, Clark, était un ancien scientifique ayant abandonné sa blouse pour l'action. Âgé de trente-cinq ans, il avait décidé d'accepter la mission après la mort de sa femme suite à une maladie mortelle et incurable.

Quand je fus installée, Murphy m'observa avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et amusé :

" _Prête pour un long voyage ?_

 _Toujours, mais ne te réjoui pas trop vite nous sommes les premiers à faire l'essai de ses portails. Si ça se trouve, on se retrouvera ailleurs qu'au point d'arrivée prévu._

 _\- J'aime quand tu es optimiste. "_

Je soupirai, levant les yeux au ciel suite à ses dires. Il est vrai que j'étais impatiente de découvrir notre nouveau monde, la planète Wagner n480, mais je restai tout de même méfiante quant à cette nouvelle technologie « révolutionnaire » et, bien entendu, potentiellement dangereuse.

J'attrapai le masque à oxygène quand la voix de la station reprit de plus belle :

" _Départ dans une minute. Mise en place des masques à oxygène et des sangles._ "

Nous nous sommes rapidement exécutés, vérifiant que tout était opérationnel avant de faire un signe à Marcus, le chercheur en chef de notre station, installé à l'avant avec deux autres scientifiques : Willy et John.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je fermai les yeux en entendant la voix de Unity :

" _Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Bon voyage_. "

A la fin du décompte, une impulsion se fit entendre, vite suivie d'un puissant choc à l'arrière qui propulsa notre bâtiment jusqu'au point de téléportation. Les murs tremblèrent et, rapidement, alors que je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts, mes paupières se fermèrent et se fut le trou noir...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Poupoupidou !

**Je tiens à rappeler que l'oeuvre originale ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages comme Legolas, Gandalf ainsi que Frodon appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. L'histoire se passe des années après la Guerre de l'Anneau, ce qui explique le freestyle temporel.**

 **Un grand merci pour les rewiews, je suis contente que cela vous plaise ! =D  
Oui, effectivement, je me suis inspirée de The 100 pour le personnage principal ( J'adore cette série ! )**

 **J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous surprendre, et j'espère pouvoir vous transmettre mon amusement quant à l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Bisous à vous tous, ça continuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! =D**

* * *

" _Où suis-je ?_ ", fut la première question qui vint dans la tête d'Alice. Tout était noir autour d'elle et un étrange bruit strident résonnait à ses oreilles comme une fourchette que l'on frotte contre une assiette. En se concentrant, la jeune femme cligna des yeux. Rapidement, son environnement prit force et le bruit disparut. Elle se trouvait toujours à bord de la station spatiale, ses coéquipiers semblaient déjà réveillés et l'observaient avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

" _Eh bien, la miss, tu nous as fait peur._

 _\- Ouais, on pensait ne jamais te revoir ouvrir les yeux_ ", dit John, le plus jeune, avec un ton moqueur.

Alice leur rendit un sourire, observant ensuite la vitre de la cabine pour voir un peu ce qu'il y a dehors. Une vive lumière les éblouie, la jeune terrienne passant son bras sur ses yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglée, ses yeux la brûlant. Rapidement, ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient changé de paysage.

Devant eux, une planète similaire à la Terre avec deux principaux continents se dressait dans le vide de l'espace, tournant autour d'un petit soleil avec son astéroïde presque aussi grand que la Lune. Wagner n480 était là, majestueuse, plus bleue encore que la Terre. Émerveillée, Alice s'approcha de la vitre, posant une main sur sa surface froide. Elle n'entendit pas Marcus derrière elle qui, toujours installé à son siège au poste de commande, demandait si tout le monde allait bien.

" _Ouais, ça va_ ", déclara-t-elle finalement, les yeux encore rivés sur la planète. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'ils aient réussi à se téléporter jusqu'à un autre monde, sans perdre la vie et sans encombre technique.

" _Il va falloir vous préparer, les jeunes. Toi aussi, le vieillard. On ne perd pas de temps, il va falloir descendre_ ", s'exclama-t-il, tout aussi joyeux.

Alice fit signe à Marcus qu'elle avait bien compris, regardant ses collègues qui partaient d'ores et déjà vers leurs cabines de lancement. Elle les imita, remettant correctement sa tenue ainsi que son casque avant de pénétrer dans la navette. Assez petite, elle contenait tout le matériel utile pour l'expédition sur la planète : caméra, kit de survie, tente gonflable, bâton électrique, appareil photo ancien et bien d'autres choses.

Elle attacha les sangles de son siège, activa la commande manuelle de pilotage de la navette ainsi que tous les réacteurs. Assez vite, après avoir respiré un bon coup, elle enclencha le décompte. La voix de Marcus se fit entendre dans les trois navettes de la station :

" _Lancement dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un..._

 _\- On se retrouve en bas, Alice._ " intervint John, l'air amusé à l'idée de partir à l'aventure.

Soudain, alors qu'Alice fixait devant elle la planète bleue, sa cabine se décrocha violemment de la station, propulsée par les réacteurs. Les murs tremblèrent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'atmosphère de Wagner et, sans aucune explication, les réacteurs s'éteignirent un par un, déviant la trajectoire de la navette.

" _Merde_ ", jura-t-elle. "Cons de réacteurs, pourquoi ils s'éteignent ?! Marcus ! Marcus, je dévie de ma trajectoire."

Hélas pour elle, la voix de Marcus grésilla avant de ne plus se faire entendre du tout. Alice se retrouva seule dans sa cabine, en chute libre, le sol s'approchant à grande vitesse tandis que les murs se réchauffèrent et tremblèrent sous la pression atmosphérique. Jurant entre ses dents, Alice prit les commandes en main, tentant le tout pour le tout.

" _Allez ! Bon sang, allumez-vous !"_

Mais rien à faire, les réacteurs ne voulaient plus se rallumer. La navette s'approchait à grande vitesse d'une petite île proche d'un continent à la forme de croissant de lune.

Alors que le sol s'approchait davantage, les réacteurs se remirent en route, écrasant violemment Alice contre le tableau de bord. Sa tête heurta ce-dernier avec violence, brisant son casque sur son côté gauche. Le souffle court et la vision embrumée, la jeune femme finit par s'évanouir sur son siège, du sang coulant de son front à l'endroit de l'impact.

* * *

Sur Arda, à l'extrême Ouest de la planète, Frodon vivait tranquillement sa nouvelle vie sur les Terres Immortelles. Depuis son départ des Havres-Gris, le Hobbit avait décidé d'emménager dans une demeure assez petite mais parfaitement adaptée à ses demandes. Toute blanche, elle offrait à Frodon tout le confort dont il pouvait espérer. Deux chambres à l'étage, une autre au rez-de-chaussé qu'il occupait. Une cuisine munie d'une cheminée, d'une table et de sièges afin de se reposer devant le feu de l'âtre. Un plan de travail idéal à la préparation des repas et, pour finir, un garde manger aussi grand que celui de Cul-de-Sac. A l'étage, entre les chambres d'amis, se trouvait une salle de bain avec une bassine en bois, ainsi que des toilettes séparées de la salle d'eau par un mur épais en pierre blanche.

Son ami, Sam, vivait depuis peu avec lui. Depuis la mort de sa femme, le pauvre semi-homme au coeur brisé avait décidé de rejoindre son meilleur ami afin d'oublier les atrocités de la Guerre et la solitude qu'avait laissée Rose derrière elle. Il l'avait retrouvé au seuil de sa porte, les lèvres tirées en une grimace à vous poignarder le coeur, le regard humide et la mine abattue. Dès lors, Frodon avait accepté avec joie de s'occuper de son ami qui, un peu plus tard, demanda la permission pour s'établir dans cette maison avec lui. Bien entendu, Frodon n'avait pas hésité un seul instant, acceptant la demande de son ami.

Quant à Gandalf, le vieillard passait de temps en temps le voir, bien qu'il était surtout occupé à flâner avec les Elfes de la cité blanche. Il lui arrivait de se promener en sa compagnie, comme au bon vieux temps, mais, cette fois-ci, sans charrette et cheval pour les tirer tranquillement au gré du vent sur la route menant jusqu'à la Comté. Pas de feux d'artifices, pas de tour de magie ni de jeux dont les Hobbits avaient l'habitude d'organiser en ces périodes de fêtes.

Non, tout ceci était maintenant terminé, loin derrière lui. Il lui arrivait parfois de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, repensant à sa chère Comté, à son potager et à ses amis. Sans le vouloir réellement, Frodon regrettait cette époque, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de sa situation actuelle.

" _Frodon !_ ", hurla une voix au-dehors.

Sursautant, Frodon s'arracha à sa tranquillité pour ouvrir la porte et chercher à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son ami Sam en train de courir jusqu'à la maison comme si sa vie en dépendait.

" _Frodon ! Viens vite, il se passe quelque chose en-dehors de la cité._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il, Sam ?_ ". Son ami dut reprendre son souffle avant d'expliquer les raisons de son affolement. " _Il... Il y a quelque chose qui est tombé du ciel ! Un truc énorme, noir et embrasé, est tombé du ciel et s'est écrasé non loin de la ville. Les Elfes sont partis voir ce que c'était._ "

Sans perdre un instant, Frodon attrapa sa cape elfique et suivit son ami jusque dans la forêt. Si les elfes s'étaient élancés à la recherche de cet étrange objet qu'a décrit Sam, il était fort possible qu'ils soient déjà sur les lieux. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Sam et Frodon arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux de l'impact. Les elfes, tous munis de leurs arcs ou de leurs épées, observaient l'étrange engin comme si celui-ci allait exploser à tout moment. Frodon put constater que l'objet était bien inhabituel, voire surprenant. Ça ressemblait à un oeuf, tout en blanc, à l'exception de cette étrange coque noire qui reflétait le ciel au-dessus de l'engin.

En s'approchant de plus près, il put voir son propre reflet sur la vitre teintée, comme s'il s'agissait-là d'un miroir. Au début, les Elfes ne firent pas attention à lui. En se penchant de plus près, il crut voir quelque chose derrière ce miroir, quelque chose d'autre que son reflet et celui du ciel. Il plissa les yeux jusqu'à voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et poussa un cri de surprise :

" _Il... Il y a quelqu'un !_ ", s'exclama le Hobbit.

Les elfes tournèrent la tête vers lui de concert, surpris par la réaction du Semi-Homme. C'est alors qu'une grande silhouette s'approcha d'eux, munie d'un bâton d'un blanc immaculé semblable à celui de sa tenue ainsi que de sa chevelure.

" Q _ue faites-vous ici, Frodon ?_

 _\- Gandalf ?_ "

Mais Frodon n'eut pas la joie de retrouver son vieil ami que Gandalf l'agrippa par le bras, l'entraînant plus loin, Sam suivant le mouvement.

" _Vous ne devriez pas être ici._

 _\- Je vous jure que j'ai vu quelqu'un dedans. Je... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais faites-moi confiance, Gandalf_ ".

Gandalf lâcha alors un soupir dont il a le secret, son visage se déformant à cause d'une grimace d'incertitude. De toute évidence, il faisait confiance au Semi-Homme depuis que ce-dernier s'était porté volontaire à la Guerre de l'Anneau Unique, mais la situation n'était plus la même aujourd'hui. Il fut forcé de se redresser et d'admettre que son jeune ami avait peut-être raison. Tout en se rapprochant de l'oeuf, le magicien blanc toqua de son bâton contre la coque solide et métallique de l'engin. Rien ne se passa et, perdant presque patience, il recommença jusqu'à que l'oeuf s'ouvrit enfin, la vitre laissant maintenant place à un intérieur assez étroit.

Frodon s'approcha à son tour et fut bloqué par la surprise. Sur un siège en cuir noir se trouvait un être bipède avec une armure lisse et blanche comme l'oeuf, attaché par des sangles. Le casque de cet être était brisé en un endroit et il put voir le visage d'une humaine, inconsciente, le front en sang.

Les elfes bandèrent leurs arcs avant que Gandalf ne fasse signe à ces-derniers de retirer leurs flèches. Il approcha une main du casque et, le dévissant sur le côté, il libéra la tête de l'humaine de son emprise, celle-ci retombant mollement contre le dossier du siège. Les exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent dans les rangs quand ils purent détailler le visage de l'humaine ; elle avait des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, une frange droite entourant son visage enfantin aux lèvres charnues et roses. Aucune ride ne parcourait ce-dernier, signe de sa jeunesse et de sa beauté. Ses paupières étaient colorées de noir, comme si on avait étalé du charbon dessus, ce que Frodon trouvait peu commun, voire très curieux.

Gandalf détacha prudemment l'humaine de son siège, soulevant cette dernière avec difficulté afin de la déposer par terre, sur l'herbe fine et humide. Il la détailla de haut en bas, intrigué par cette étrange tenue qui couvrait son corps. Il grimaça, relevant la tête vers l'un des elfes de l'escouade.

" _Il faut la ramener auprès d'Elrond et de Dame Galadriel. Eux seuls sauront ce qu'il faut faire._ "

Lorsque Alice ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle put constater avec étonnement qu'elle n'était plus dans sa cabine. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une petite chambre aux meubles faits de bois beiges, sans doute du bouleau. Allongée sur un lit bien confortable, elle souleva la couverture pour remarquer qu'elle ne portait pas sa combinaison mais bel et bien une robe de chambre, blanche et très fine, ce qui lui fit monter le feu aux joues. Elle détailla par la suite tout ce qu'il l'entourait, s'arrêtant sur un joli balcon qui donnait sur une ruelle large et décorée par une végétation luxuriante.

Soudain, alors qu'elle fut prise d'admiration pour les arbres de dehors, Alice revint brutalement à la réalité.

" _Mais attends... Je n'ai plus mon armure, je suis dans un superbe lit en bois..._ "

La nouvelle arriva dans sa tête comme un flash. Si elle était dans cette situation, c'est que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, s'était occupé d'elle. D'ailleurs, en passant sa main sur son front, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une vieille plaie refermée.

" _Là, plus aucun doute, il y a bien quelqu'un qui m'a soignée_ ".

Se levant de son lit, ses pieds touchèrent le carrelage froid de la chambre. Elle frissonna, cherchant du regard où pouvaient bien être ses affaires. Malheureusement, et bien que ce fut logique, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa chambre que des meubles à l'ouvrage étrange et ce fameux balcon qui donnait sur le dehors. Soudainement prise par une envie incontrôlable, Alice s'approcha de ce-dernier et fut saisie d'admiration. Dehors, il y avait tout un petit monde qui lui était inconnu. Des civils, probablement des humains, circulaient dans la rue comme lors d'un jour de marché, discutant et riant aux dires de chaque. Les maisons étaient très belles, toutes blanches avec une végétation en tout genre pour agrémenter un peu la beauté de l'endroit.

Remarquant qu'il y avait des feuilles à côté d'elle, Alice s'arracha à sa contemplation pour en toucher une. Le premier contact la surprit, si bien qu'elle en retira sa main comme si la feuille l'avait brûlée. Elle l'approcha à nouveau et, en extase, l'humaine ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en flattant le végétal de ses doigts. Une bise fraîche et agréable vint caresser son visage, faisant mouvoir ses cheveux bruns détachés et sa tenue bien trop légère à son goût. Alice ferma les yeux, savourant par une grande inspiration l'air pur de cet endroit paradisiaque. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait pu sentir le vent sur son visage, la satisfaction de respirer un air chargé d'odeurs de fleurs et de forêt. Aussi fut-elle couverte de honte quand elle rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que sa robe de chambre s'envolait au gré du vent. A la manière de Marilyn Monroe, la terrienne plaqua sa robe entre ses cuisses avant de rentrer dans la chambre, un sourire plus que satisfait sur le visage.

" _Mais j'suis où ? Je suis morte ? C'est le paradis, c'est ça ?_ ".

Toutes ces questions demeurèrent sans réponses et, même si cela l'angoissait, elle était bien trop occupée par ses nouvelles découvertes pour envisager de fouiller son logement.

Un bruit attira son attention, un bruit semblable à celui d'une porte que l'on ouvre avec un loquet. Se retournant brusquement, Alice se retrouva nez à nez avec son hôte et poussa un cri de surprise, attrapant une lampe qui traînait par là pour la lancer sur l'inconnu dans un réflexe purement défensif.


	3. Chapter 2 : Lampe cassée et oeuf volant

Alice venait de lancer une lampe sur celui qui était entré dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de passer la tête que le pauvre fut tout de suite attaqué par l'objet en porcelaine. Plus par peur que par simple agressivité, la jeune femme n'avait pas réfléchit et avait lancé son "arme" par pur réflexe stupide. Elle était pourtant bien belle, cette lampe...  
Loin d'être lent, même s'il fut prit par surprise, l'inconnu esquiva sans mal d'un pas de côté, fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés en entendant le bruit de fracas de la lampe contre le mur de marbre. Bien joué, Alice ! Et une marque sur ce blanc immaculé, une !  
Visiblement, l'inconnu ne fut pas le seul à avoir entendu. Déboulant furieusement de l'ouverture de la chambre, deux gardes vêtus d'étranges armures dorés foncèrent droit sur Alice, qui se cacha le visage de ses bras. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent la saisir, la presque-victime ordonna à ses derniers quelque chose qu'elle ne put comprendre. Ils se figèrent, immobiles, observant l'humaine comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal que l'on mettrait bien en cage. Et bien qu'ils ne sortirent pas de la pièce, elle se doutait bien qu'ils ne partiront pas tant que son hôte - à supposer que c'est bien lui - ne leur ordonne.

Elle voulut s'excuser pour son geste puéril, une main sur le coeur tout en s'inclinant d'une manière purement militaire. Les mots ne serviraient peut-être pas à la sauver, elle en était bien consciente ; impossible de savoir s'il comprendrait un mot de français, d'anglais ou toute autre langue terrienne.

L'inconnu s'approcha d'Alice, le dos droit, les mains le long du corps et le regard sévère. Visiblement, le coup de la lampe ne passait pas, ce qui était bien normal. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, Alice eut tout le loisir de le scruter. Bien plus grand qu'elle - environ une bonne tête et demi - il la dominait d'un air à la fois neutre et intransigeant. Ses cheveux longs et bruns tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, deux mèches entourant son visage aux aigues-marines parfaites alors que le reste était tiré en arrière par une sorte de tiare argentée. C'était trop féminin au goût d'Alice, mais bref, passons !  
Mais outre ses yeux et son visage purifié de toute trace des âges, quelque chose attira l'attention de la jeune humaine. En penchant la tête sur le côté, elle découvrit deux petites pointes roses chaires qui sortaient de la cascade chocolat. Deux adorables oreilles pointues. Attendez...

\- _On dirait un vulcain_ , dit-elle à voix basse.  
\- _Qu'est-ce qu'un vulcain ?_

La voix de ce-dernier la prit par surprise. Merde, il a entendu ! Jurant intérieurement, Alice recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand une autre constatation parvint à son cerveau : il venait de lui parler en anglais, certes mal prononcé, mais correct et compréhensible. La pauvre Alice crut que sa tête allait fumer comme une vieille locomotive tant elle réfléchissait mais, fort heureusement, elle fit le tri et prit la parole, la voix encore hésitante :

\- _Vous parlez anglais ?_  
\- _Je ne sais ce qu'est l'anglais, jeune humaine. Je vous parle dans la langue commune, le Westron, la langue des Hommes._

Que ne fut sa peine de ne pas avoir son carnet sur elle. Si peu de temps passé et déjà des informations sur la population de ce monde. Elle aurait tout noté, en commençant par le fait qu'elle était en présence de bipèdes semblables à des humains mais avec des oreilles pointues et une beauté incomparable. D'ailleurs, comment se nommaient-ils ? Étaient-ce eux, les "Hommes" ? En plus, ils semblaient parler un langage proche de l'anglais terrien.  
Qu'une race soit semblable aux humains terriens passait encore, si l'on prenait en compte la possible évolution de l'espèce sur cette planète favorable à la vie, même avec ses étranges oreilles pointues. Peut-être une cause de l'évolution. Néanmoins, comment était-il possible que deux civilisations, séparées de plusieurs années lumières l'une de l'autre, puissent parler deux dialectes si similaires ? C'était improbable. A moins que quelqu'un soit déjà venu ici avant eux ? Non, impossible, l'hyper-espace fut inventé avec la station Unity et Alice, ainsi que son équipe, furent les premiers avec une mission d'exploration sur ce monde lointain.

Tant de contradictions et beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses ! Enfin, c'est ça aussi, l'exaltation de la découverte, le but des explorateurs.  
Le vulcain, qui n'en était probablement pas un, l'inspectait de son regard bleu sans sourciller, comme s'il était conscient de son interrogatoire informulé. Cependant, il ne posa nulle question, posant sa main sur son coeur avant de s'incliner et de prendre la parole en "Westron" :

\- _J'en oublie les bonnes manières_ , commença-t-il. _Je suis Elrond, jadis Seigneur de la maison simple d'Imladris._  
\- _Alice Jasper_ , s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en s'inclinant à son tour.  
\- _Hum... Voilà un nom peu commun pour une humaine._

S'il savait... En remarque, il devait peut-être sans douter.  
Ces derniers mots furent soupirés et ses traits se défroissèrent. La porte s'ouvrit alors et un nouvel arrivant entra. Contrairement à Elrond, celui-ci semblait bien plus vieux, le visage marqué par les âges à en voir les nombreuses rides. Ses cheveux blancs, rivière d'or blanc, encadraient sa tête aux sublimes onyx. Il la toisait de haut en bas, l'inspectant également sans mot dire. Il ressemblait un peu à ses vieux magiciens des films de Fantaisie - Fantastique du XXIe siècle, à l'époque où ce genre de thème et de personnage plaisaient encore. En tout cas, pour sa part, Alice préférait largement les vieux films de Science-Fiction avec des vulcains, des sabres-lasers ou des blasters bruyants. La belle époque qu'ils devaient vivre...

Quand il prit la parole, Alice savoura sans dissimulation sa voix de baryton :

\- _Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec notre invitée, Seigneur Elrond. Je pensais pourtant que vous préfériez que je sois le premier._  
\- _Je n'ai pas eut le choix, Gandalf, mon ami. Elle s'est réveillée plus tôt qu'on ne l'avait prévu._

Il soupira pendant quelques secondes, mettant les mains dans son dos tout en fixant son "ami".

\- _Néanmoins, j'ai eu l'agréable privilège de faire sa connaissance._

Il parlait bien évidemment de la lampe et, intérieurement, Alice le remercia de ne pas en dire plus. C'était déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça, surtout maintenant qu'il avait accepté ses excuses. Au moins, il n'était pas rancunier.

Les deux discutèrent entre eux dans une langue qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce Westron. Bien plus délicate, elle avait l'impression que les mots étaient chantés et les phrases sonnaient à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie.  
Le prénommé Gandalf s'approcha d'elle. A première vue, il la scrutait encore de son regard sombre, miroir de son âme sage et sans doute très vieille.

\- _Il est étrange qu'une humaine, qui ne soit pas connue de quiconque, puisse arriver jusqu'ici sans en avoir eut l'accord._

Sa voix raclait tel un caillou que l'on frotterait contre le roc brut d'une montagne. Il n'hésitait pas un seul instant, seulement, elle comprit qu'il était lui-même en train de faire le tri de ses questions informulées.

\- _Me permettriez-vous que je vous poser quelques questions_ , demanda-t-il enfin.

Alice acquiesça simplement. Evidemment qu'il allait lui poser des questions. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit une humaine atterrir ici dans un "oeuf" brillant comme l'or blanc ! D'ailleurs, la jeune femme préférait largement subir un interrogatoire que d'être poursuivie par une tribu de sauvage aux lances affûtées. Il allait probablement lui demander d'où elle venait, son but et, bien sûr, si elle était seule.

\- _Parlez sans crainte, Alice Jasper, vous n'avez pas d'ennemi ici. Faites-nous confianc_ e, commença-t-il d'une voix qui annonçait sa curiosité. _D'où venez-vous ?_

De toute évidence, il n'était pas judicieux de parler de la station Unity et de la technologie qu'elle développait. Il serait tout de suite perdu et elle serait peut-être prise pour une folle. Commençons doucement :

\- _Je viens d'une planète très éloignée de la vôtre qui se nomme la Terre._

Gandalf plissa les yeux, tout comme Elrond. Aïe, cette première information avait déjà du mal à passer. Ca commence bien.

\- _Une planète ?_ _Vous dites venir d'un autre monde ?_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la voix d'Elrond qui parvint à ses oreilles. Ce-dernier avait visiblement du mal à la croire, bien qu'il ait pu sentir son honnêteté. Ca paraissait tellement improbable...

\- _Pas vraiment d'un autre monde, mais si vous préférez le voir ainsi alors oui, je viens d'un autre monde._  
 _\- Et comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici_ , demanda Gandalf.

Elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Impossible de ne pas mentionner sa navette et la station Wagner, ce coup-ci. Tant pis, ils devront avaler son charabia rocambolesque de gré ou de force. Adieu, les pincettes !  
Alice leur expliqua alors son voyage jusqu'à cette planète, en passant par l'hyper-espace - qu'elle vulgarisa comme un simple "tunnel" très rapide - jusqu'au moment où sa navette, ou ce qu'ils surnommaient "oeuf", atterrie non loin de là.

\- _A la base, je devais atterrir sur un immense continent mais mes... Réacteurs ?_

Voyant la tête qu'ils faisaient, Alice soupira et se tortura pour trouver une explication différente.

\- _Ce qui faisait voler mon oeuf brillant, ma navette. Bref, ils se sont arrêtés brusquement et j'ai eut tout juste le temps de dévier ma trajectoire. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serais probablement au fond de l'océan avec les poissons à cette heure-ci._

Les explications n'étaient pas forcément des plus claires, et Alice s'excusa pour sa minable performance en pédagogie. Cependant, aucun des deux ne posèrent de questions, comme s'ils remettaient cela à de prochains interrogatoires. Gandalf fut le premier à retourner la tête vers elle, l'air perplexe. Quelque chose les inquiétaient.

\- _Et qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ?_  
 _\- Oh, eh bien, je suis ici pour explorer de nouveaux mondes, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations et au mépris du danger, avancer vers l'inconnu._

Sa réponse la fit rire. Décidément, ce film ne quittera jamais son esprit ; elle était bien trop marquée pour être soignée, même en cure intensive. Cependant, l'un des gardes ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Brusquement, il se retira de son poste et s'interposa entre Gandalf et la terrienne. Son regard était froid, méprisant, et elle put sentir tout le plaisir qu'il avait de la dominer par sa grande taille et son air hautain.

\- _Autrement dit, vous êtes un envahisseur. Un éclaireur que l'on envoie avant les autres. Une abeille avant la ruche, avide de conquérir notre monde !_

Son affirmation offusqua Alice et, bien qu'elle fut intimidée par le charisme et la prestance du garde dans son armure d'or, elle le pointa du doigt et s'exclama.

\- _Absolument pas ! Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire croire ça_ , dit-elle, presque en hurlant.  
\- _Si c'est le cas, alors prouvez-le._

Cette dernière phrase siffla entre les dents serrées du garde et mit terriblement mal à l'aise la pauvre Alice. Ni Gandalf, ni Elrond n'osèrent intervenir durant l'altercation mais, heureusement, le Seigneur Elrond prit les devant et ordonna à ses gardes de sortir de cette pièce. Seul le vieil homme était resté près d'elle, la fixant dans les yeux malgré son air lointain. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La possibilité qu'elle soit un envahisseur n'était pas à ignorer, certes. Pourtant, il avait foi en cette petite et il la savait honnête avec eux. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son emportement : elle était vexée comme un nain peut l'être !  
Il voulait croire en elle, croire en ses histoires d'autre monde et d'exploration d'une race que ni lui, ni Elrond, ni personne d'autre encore ne connaît. Il voulait en savoir plus et, pour cela, il ne faudrait surtout pas la brusquer.

Il s'approcha à nouveau et murmura à son encontre :

\- _Vous dîtes être venue jusqu'ici avec cette navette... Montrez-la moi._

Ces derniers mots sonnaient comme un ordre et, pourtant, Alice ne fut pas offusquée par cela. Au contraire, elle était même contente de pouvoir enfin avoir la confiance de quelqu'un, aussi infime soit-elle. Elle opina du chef, signe qu'elle acceptait sa demande.

Tout sourire, le concerné se retourna vers Elrond et, après quelques mots échangés, le brun s'inclina avant de partir, laissant la porte ouverte. Gandalf sortit le premier de la petite chambre, vite suivie par Alice qui sautillait presque de joie à l'idée de sortir dehors. Son tout premier tour dehors...

Oubliant qu'il était son guide, la jeune femme courut jusqu'à cette lumière apaisante. Probablement celle du soleil et, une fois qu'elle fut dehors, et au mépris de ce qui l'entourait, elle ouvrit grands les yeux et les bras pour hurler à plein poumon sa joie. Le vieil homme passa à côté d'elle et, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, elle put l'entendre rire. Un rire sincère et amusé.

\- _Bienvenue, Alice, en Valinor._


	4. Chapter 3 : Le mystère du ciel

Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que je n'ai pas écris depuis longtemps, et j'en suis vraiment navrée  
Voilà, je reprends avec ce petit chapitre et, pour me faire pardonner, j'essaierai de publier le prochain assez rapidement ! =)  
J'ai écouté vos conseils et j'ai modifié le chapitre 2 suite à certains reviews.

Comme toujours, l'univers de base ne m'appartient pas, les personnages n'ont plus. Tout est tiré de l'oeuvre original de notre cher Tolkien. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous à vous tous !

* * *

Non loin de là, sur l'étrange continent des immortels, Frodon tournait en rond dans sa demeure. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vu, à cet insolite oeuf blanc tombé du ciel d'où est sortie une humaine. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait encore jamais vu d'humain naître d'un oeuf, encore moins sous forme adulte dès la naissance !  
Gandalf lui avait formellement interdis de le suivre jusqu'à la villa du Seigneur Elrond, sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Le danger... Il l'avait déjà vécu tout au long de cette horrible "Quête de l'Anneau unique" et il s'était bien débrouillé sans lui ! Bien sûr, heureusement que son ami Sam était toujours là pour lui ; il en aurait perdu la tête sans ce fier et loyal hobbit.

Ne tenant plus en place, il prit sa cape et son bâton, rouspétant qu'il était assez vieux maintenant pour ne plus se faire commander par un vieil homme, magicien ou non. Cependant, et alors qu'il était prêt à partir, on toqua à la porte. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ? Gandalf avait-il décidé de le mettre finalement dans la confidence ?

Quand il ouvrit la géante en bois, Frodon se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un petit être aux cheveux grisonnants, à peine plus grand que lui, et dont la barbe - toute aussi grise - atteignait ses pieds. Un elfe blond se tenait, droit, derrière celui-ci, ses yeux émeraudes fixant le hobbit avec une amitié décelable.

\- Gimli, Legolas, _s'écria l'ancien porteur._

Tout heureux d'être reconnu, et d'un rire guttural, Gimli tendit ses bras pour enlacer le hobbit. Legolas, quant à lui, observait la scène en riant de bon coeur.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, chacun exposant les dernières années qui les avaient séparés. Frodon fut surpris de constater que Legolas avait prit la décision de continuer son chemin avec le nain, plutôt que de retourner avec les siens bien plus tôt. Ils étaient devenus proches, il n'en avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.  
Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de revenir sur le départ précipité du hobbit :

\- Où alliez-vous comme ça, mon jeune ami, _demanda Gimli._  
\- J'allais partir à la recherche de Gandalf, qui doit être encore avec le Seigneur Elrond, à surveiller l'étrangère tombée du ciel.

A ses mots, les deux amis s'interrogèrent :

\- "L'étrangère tombée du ciel " ?

En souriant face à la complicité des deux amis, bien que totalement différents l'un de l'autre, Frodon leur raconta sa promenade dans les bois non loin de la cité blanche, les trois boules de feu dans le ciel et la chute d'un étrange oeuf blanc sur Valinor.

\- Un oeuf ? Serait-ce une création des Valar, _demanda le nain._  
\- Cela m'étonnerait franchement que ce soit le cas même s'ils n'ont, pour le moment, donné aucun signe d'intérêt à l'affaire, _lui répondit Frodon._ Surtout qu'une humaine se trouvait à l'intérieur de cet oeuf et nous savons tous les trois que les Hommes ne sont pas tolérés en ces terres sans une bonne raison.  
\- Cette histoire est de plus en plus invraisemblable, _intervint le fils de Thranduil._ Sans vouloir vous vexer, Frodon...  
\- Non, je comprend votre étonnement. Si je n'avais pas été sur les lieux, je pense que j'aurai accusé le conteur de passer un peu trop de temps dans les auberges.  
\- Et vous souhaitez donc voir Gandalf ?

Frondon acquiesça suite à la question du nain.

\- J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Dans ce cas, nous vous suivons !

Sans demander l'avis de son ami elfique, Gimli se leva avec le hobbit. Lui aussi était déterminé à mettre les choses au clair et, aussi têtu que puisse être un nain, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse concrète. Cela en fit soupirer Legolas lorsqu'il arriva à ce constat.  
Le petit groupe sorti de la maisonnée de Frodon pour prendre la route jusqu'à la demeure d'Elrond. Parce qu'il fut Seigneur en Terre du Milieu, Elrond eut droit à une sublime maison semblable à un palais.

Une fois arrivés au seuil de la bâtisse, et après avoir gravit les escaliers - non sans mal pour Gimli qui fut rapidement secouru par Legolas - ils trouvèrent Gandalf et Elrond en train de sortir, visiblement préoccupés. Frodon s'approcha en premier, bien décidé à tenir tête au magicien :

\- Vous voilà enfin, Gandalf, _commença Frodon sur un léger ton de reproche._ A ce que je vois, vous semblez avoir fini et vous êtes en retard pour le déjeuner.

Se tenant fièrement devant lui, un sourire goguenard digne de Meriadoc Brandebouc, il attendait patiemment la réponse du vieux mage blanc. Celui-ci, surpris de voir Frodon, écarquilla les yeux. Son petit sourire le fit grimacer, peut-être parce qu'il en gardait le souvenir d'un autre hobbit qui lui manquait, malgré toutes les âneries qu'il a pu faire avec son complice, Peregrin Touc. En reprenant contenance, il prit la parole :

\- Que faites-vous ici, Frodon ?  
\- Je suis venu vous retrouver, avec Gimli et Legolas.

L'attitude de Gandalf attisa la curiosité du semi-homme. Il le savait mystérieux et parfois inexpressif, mais l'impression qui s'en dégageait était tout autre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Alors qu'il venait de poser la question, il fut interpellé par une masse de cheveux bruns volant au vent et qui n'étaient pas ceux de l'ancien Seigneur elfique d'Imladris. En se décalant progressivement, changeant d'angle de vue pour laisser Gandalf de côté, il distingua maintenant, et nettement, une silhouette féminine couverte d'une robe blanche évasée.  
La jeune femme en question se tenait-là, derrière le magicien, ses cheveux longs et chocolats ondulant sur le souffle du ciel, ses yeux fixant un point qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Elle paraissait extasiée face au spectacle de la ville, la bouche ouverte en un sourire radieux. Et quelles dents blanches !  
La robe glissait sur le corps de la demoiselle avec élégance et, sans le vouloir, Frodon se mit à sourire face à cet incroyable spectacle d'une humaine, qu'il qualifierait de très jolie, souriant à l'enfant d'or trônant déjà haut dans l'océan bleu parsemé de cotons. La peau ambré de l'inconnue semblait se ravir d'avoir enfin la chaleur du soleil sur elle, à en constater par les frissons de bien-être qui parcouraient le corps de la tête aux pieds.

Soudain, et avant qu'il ne puisse détourner le regard, les émeraudes croisèrent les saphirs et en firent rougir le hobbit. Son regard était perçant, doté d'une curiosité qu'il devinait déjà insatiable. Ils s'observèrent pendant une longue minute, qui parue une heure, durant laquelle le malaise s'installa...

* * *

Elle se sentait si bien, libre et légère. Le vent soufflait sur elle une douce brise, tiède, aux odeurs florales. Rien à voir avec l'air conditionné de la station Unity. Même le soleil lui parut plus chaud, plus intense, la réchauffant davantage qu'à travers le vitrage de sa "chambre". Quelle ironie du sort, tout de même, qu'elle découvre tout cela sur cette planète inconnue alors qu'elle avait toujours vécue à côté de la Terre. Cette Terre qu'elle avait souvent observée, souvent admirée avec son satellite, mais dont elle n'a jamais pu poser un pieds dessus. Ce constat pinça son coeur d'une faible douleur, qui se dissipa en entendant Gandalf lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'un surprenant petit être la regardait avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Il faisait à peine la taille d'un enfant, et pourtant ses traits témoignaient de son âge avancé. Son visage était marqué par quelques petites rides qu'Alice ne jugea pas si dérangeantes, puisqu'il gardait tout de même un air enfantin. Et ses bouclettes brunes ajoutèrent encore un brin de jeunesse à ce portrait inhabituel pour la terrienne. Il se mit à rougir subitement, peut-être gêné d'être pris en pleine observation, et cela installa alors le malaise entre eux.

Remarquant l'observatoire silencieux, Gandalf prit les devants pour briser cet instant pesant :

\- Frodon, mon ami, voici Alice Jasper, notre invitée, _commença-t-il._ _Il désigna ensuite Frodon de la main._ Alice, je vous présente Frodon Sacquet, neveu de Bilbon Sacquet.

Les présentations furent d'abord accueillies par un rude silence des deux parties, quand Frodon se décida enfin à bouger pour s'approcher de l'humaine.

\- Enchantée, Alice Jasper, et bienvenue en Valinor.

Il prit ses mains et s'inclina légèrement avec un sourire gêné. Au manque de réponse de l'inconnue, il crut d'abord qu'elle était muette ou qu'elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas leur langage. Pourtant, après que celle-ci comprenne enfin ce qui lui arrive, elle prit la parole d'une voix troublée :

\- Enchantée, Frodon Sacquet, _tenta_ _-t-elle difficilement avant de se reprendre._ Appelez-moi Alice, juste Alice.  
\- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous demander de m'appeler Frodon, juste Frodon.

Le hobbit rit alors et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle le suivait dans son hilarité. Alice, quant à elle, commençait à apprécier ce petit homme étrange. Au moins, il avait un rire communicatif et un sourire charmant. Ca allait bien avec ses fossettes et ses yeux rieurs.

En repensant aux paroles du vieil homme, et en observant Frodon de plus près, Alice eut l'étonnante impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette histoire de "Bilbon Sacquet" quelque part... Même les noms "Gandalf", "Frodon" et "Elrond" ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

Elle n'eut le temps de creuser davantage le mystère que deux autres personnes s'approchèrent. L'une était à peine plus grande que Frodon et, surtout, bien plus poilue, tandis que l'autre ressemblait quelque peu à Elrond, en nettement moins sévère. L'un avait une longue barbe grisonnante, l'autre une chevelure platine atteignant son dos, souple et soyeuse. Et en suivant le tracé des cheveux, Alice sourit en remarquant les fameuses "oreilles de Vulcain". Encore un !  
Le barbu s'approcha de la terrienne d'un pas lourd, le souffle court mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa ses mains à son tour, et Alice put avoir tout le loisir de constater sa force. On aurait dit qu'elle avait les mains coincées entre deux sculptures de pierres tièdes et douces, tant sa poigne était puissante.

\- Gimli, _souffla-t-il._ Pour vous servir, jeune Alice.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par son assistant aux cheveux blonds.

\- Et voici Legolas Vertefeuille.  
\- Je pouvais me présenter, mon ami, _se moqua gentiment le concerné._  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide ! Les elfes... Toujours à geindre quand on prend les devants !

Il eut un rire caverneux, guttural ; un rire de bon coeur, sans ombre et faux sourire. Etrangement, Alice se sentit sourire à son tour, amusée par la prestation des deux amis.

Dans un coin de sa tête, la jeune femme nota que ceux qu'elle considérait comme de "faux vulcains" étaient en fait "elfes". Chose surprenante puisqu'elle connaissait bien cette appellation, à nouveau, mais que celle-ci servait surtout à désigner des divinités mineures de la nature du folklore nordique. Là où elle les avait imaginé minuscules et enfantin, Legolas et Elrond étaient tout sauf cela. Grands, incroyablement beaux et charismatique.  
Gandalf tourna la tête vers Elrond, se coupant un peu de cette drôle de petite troupe :

\- Je me charge de la sécurité et de la surveillance de notre jeune nouvelle amie... Je pense que des affaires plus importantes vous attendent.  
\- En effet, oui.

L'elfe aux cheveux bruns tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le porche. Le magicien blanc fit signe à ceux de la petite troupe de le suivre. La forêt où avait atterrie Alice ne se trouvait pas bien loin et, une fois à l'intérieur, sous les arbres immenses de Valinor, la jeune femme n'en fut que plus excitée. Une véritable petite puce !


	5. Chapter 4 : Un nain et une navette

**Je suis terriblement désolée pour cette trèèèèèèès longue absence ! J'avais perdu toute motivation à écrire de nouveau, les événements de cette année ne m'ont pas aidée et j'en suis vraiment navrée... Je ne vais pas épiloguer là-dessus, mais je suis réellement peinée d'avoir abandonné cette fiction et ses lecteurs. J'ai voulu réécrire bien plus tôt mais je n'en avais plus la force... Toutes mes excuses !**

 **J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner de cet écart, je reprend l'écriture dans un nouveau cadre de vie et avec davantage de motivation !**

 **Je met en ligne un nouveau chapitre plutôt calme qui aura seulement pour but de placer le contexte pour les prochains chapitres à venir ( qui viendront plus tôt cette fois-ci, moins qu'une année, je vous rassure ^^' )**

 **Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai plus utilisé le site, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire, les bons côtés comme les mauvais, je les lirais tous et je ferais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer, ainsi que de rattraper le temps perdu !**

* * *

Je rappelle que l'univers comme les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas. Il furent inventés par le grand J.R.R Tolkien et je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour les mêler à mon univers, tout droit sortis de mon esprit farfelu...

Seuls les OC sont de moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se baladaient dans cette immense densité verte. L'orbe rayonnante était encore haute dans le ciel, si bien qu'Alice se demanda s'il allait se coucher un jour, ou s'il faisait éternellement jour ici...

Les rayons solaires offrirent une vue magnifique de l'environnement forestier autour d'eux. La perlée matinale n'avait toujours pas disparue et faisait briller la flore de milles éclats. Si l'entrée de la forêt n'était que petits buissons et arbres gigantesques, les ombres disparurent progressivement afin d'offrir une multitudes d'espèces végétales un peu partout, que ce soit aux pieds des arbres ou en plein milieu du sentier.

.

Alice ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'elle voyait : la moindre fleur, le moindre petit bruit, et même la plus insignifiante mousse sur le tronc d'un arbre avait son importance. Elle se surprit à toucher plusieurs lichens, trouvant leur texture très étrange, et allait se risquer à toucher un champignon quand une main ferme l'en empêcha :

.

\- A votre place, je ne me risquerai pas à toucher ce champignon, _annonça avec douceur Legolas, qui s'était approché d'Alice quand il eut remarqué son geste inconscient_.

\- Comment vous avez-… ?

.

La terrienne resta un moment bouche bée. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver et avait senti sa présence qu'une fois celui-ci avec son bras dans sa main. Elle retroussa son petit bout de nez comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

.

\- C'est une amanite à tête visqueuse. Le mucus qu'il sécrète est suffisamment toxique pour tuer un lapin en quelques secondes de contact.

.

La jeune humaine éloigna sa main avec un « Uuuuh ! » sonore de dégoût. Cette grimace fit sourire l'elfe, qui la relâcha afin de retourner auprès du nain, qui les regardait depuis tout à l'heure, l'air légèrement moqueur.

.

\- C'est bien, d'être curieuse, mais faut parfois savoir se retenir, _taquina Gimli._

\- Dit-il, _nargua Legolas_.

\- Comment ça ?

.

Et c'était repartis pour des chamailleries entre les deux amis. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux finirent par rire d'amusement. Frodon, lui, était resté auprès de Gandalf, qui avançait rapidement dans la forêt, poussé par une motivation qui était inconnue du hobbit. Il profita de sa proximité avec le mage et de l'éloignement de ses compagnons pour discuter avec lui, discrètement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

.

\- Vous pensez que l'on trouvera d'autres réponses une fois sur place ?

.

Gandalf pencha la tête un moment pour regarder l'ancien porteur de l'anneau. Sa bouche se tordit en une légère grimace, qui fit ressortir les traces des âges passés sur son visage.

.

\- Je l'ignore... Mais puisqu'elle est apparue avec cette chose, il vaut mieux enquêter là-bas en premier.

\- Peut-être qu'elle nous en dira un peu plus sur elle et sur son arrivée.

\- Peut-être. En tout cas, mieux vaut ne pas la brusquer pour le moment. Accordons-lui un peu de temps pour s'accoutumer à cet endroit.

.

Le vieux Maiar sourit à Frodon, la bienveillance dans ses yeux gris.

Frodon rendit son sourire à Gandalf, comprenant la petite stratégie du mage blanc. Cela l'amusait toujours autant il avait beau être vieux en apparence, il gardait parfois un esprit enfantin au sourire malicieux. Cela lui rappelait un peu plus comment il était lui, avant de participer à cette folle quête de l'anneau. Quand il vivait encore paisiblement dans les vertes collines de la Comté, avec son oncle à Cul-de-Sac... Même si Valinor avait fait beaucoup pour lui, autant physiquement que mentalement, la blessure laissée par la Guerre de l'Anneau ne guérira sûrement jamais, au grand damne de son oncle qui s'en voulait toujours de lui avoir laissé ce fardeau. Il avait vu tant d'atrocité et avait profité de si peu de moment de répit... Entre les horreurs de la mine de la Moria, au moment où il s'est retrouvé seul avec Sam et cet abominable – mais en même temps pitoyable – Golum, jusqu'à la fin de leur aventure sur la Montagne du Destin... Tout n'était que chaos, ténèbres, craintes. Il avait échappé tant de fois à la mort, non seulement aux mains des orcs mais aussi lors de l'attaque de cette atroce araignée géante.

.

\- Pensez-vous que le seigneur Elrond acceptera de la loger pendant le temps de son adaptation, _demanda le ho_ _bbit, curieux._

\- Elrond est un elfe au cœur d'or et à l'instinct paternel développé, mais il vaudrait mieux la loger ailleurs que dans sa demeure. Peut-être dans un endroit plus calme...

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Cela pourrait lui permettre de se sentir plus à l'aise qu'entourée d'une multitude d'elfes.

.

Le mage s'arrêta un moment, s'appuyant sur son bâton avant de fixer Frodon. Le regard de Gandalf se fit plus évocateur.

.

\- Un endroit à l'abri des oreilles trop curieuses.

\- Oui, aussi, _répondit Frodon, qui n'avait toujours pas comprit où voulait en venir son vieil ami._

\- Un endroit plus convivial.

.

Frodon s'arrêta à son tour, interloqué. Le mage tournait autour du pot et il n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Ce n'est qu'au haussement de sourcils du Maiar qu'il comprit enfin !

.

\- Vous êtes certain que c'est le meilleur endroit pour la loger ? Je veux dire, on a bien une chambre d'ami et de quoi l'accueillir, mais...

\- L'amabilité et le réconfort des hobbits lui feront le plus grand bien, croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, _déclara Gandalf avec un petit clin d'oeil, déposant une main sur son épaule._

 _._

A quoi bon lui résister ?

Frodon lâcha un petit rire, et le reste du groupe les rejoignis. Gimli semblait attirer toute l'attention de la jeune humaine sur lui avec ses blagues et ses anecdotes toutes aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres. Si les âges avaient changés physiquement le nain, son caractère et sa bonne humeur demeuraient intacts.

.

\- Et donc, vous avez navigué sur une sorte de barque jusqu'ici ?

\- Non, pas une barque, un bateau !

\- C'était tout de même un petit bateau, _ajouta Legolas, arrivant comme un cheveu sur la soupe._

\- Ne viens surtout pas à la rescousse, toi et tes bouclettes. Elle était très bien cette barque, _dit-il en crachant le dernier mot comme si c'était une insulte._

 _._

Ils rirent du ronchonnement de Gimli, qui les suivit rapidement dans leur hilarité. Alice se sentait bien en leur compagnie, comme si elle était accueillie à bras ouverts. C'était amusant comme son stress s'évaporait avec eux, à force de rire et de discuter. Vivre sur une station spatiale ne lui avait pas permis pour autant de se faire des amis, bien au contraire. C'était souvent la jungle et au meilleur qui gagne, là dedans, et Alice détestait ces compétitions puériles. Elle préférait se réfugier dans sa cabine ou à la bibliothèque, l'endroit « favori » des casses-cous.

La guerre de l'anneau avait laissé des séquelles à toute la communauté, même s'ils n'en parlaient pas ouvertement. Néanmoins, elle avait également permis que des liens se tissent entre chaque membre ; des liens qui n'auraient pu exister autrement. Ce sont de ces liens que Gimli puisait son enthousiasme, tout comme Legolas, l'ami qui eut partagé ses mésaventures, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le groupe reprit sa marche à travers la forêt. Tout était calme et personne ne semblait se balader ici à part eux. Frodon s'approcha de la terrienne, restant à ses côtés, et en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance. Il se montrait très curieux, lui posant pas mal de questions tout au long de leur trajet. Certaines amusèrent Alice qui, de toute évidence, commençait à beaucoup apprécier le hobbit, le trouvant adorable par sa bouille mais aussi par sa petite taille qui lui donnait l'air d'être un enfant de dix ans, tout au plus.

Quand elle le fit remarquer, Frodon se mit à rire, avant que Gandalf ne réplique :

.

\- Faites attention aux hobbits, Alice ! Ils sont bien plus malins qu'on ne le pense et beaucoup les sous-estimes à cause de leur taille et de leur air mignon.

\- Ca sent le vécu, dites-moi, _s'en amusa Alice._

\- Oh, _se mit-il à rire._ Vous n'avez pas idée...

.

Cette remarque du mage blanc fit rire en cœur Frodon et Alice. Frodon lui raconta alors les aventures traversées par son oncle au sein d'une compagnie naine. Attentive, la terrienne ne put retenir plusieurs cris d'étonnement quand il passait aux moments d'actions de ces aventures.

.

\- Un dragon, sérieusement ?!

\- Oui, _s'exclama Frodon._ Il était énorme et son souffle si ardent qu'il pouvait brûler la chair en moins de deux secondes !

\- Ca donne envie, _maugréa sa nouvelle amie._

\- N'est-ce pas ?

.

Ils rirent de nouveaux.

A court de sujet, le silence retomba sur le groupe et seuls les bruits de pas à travers les fougères et autres herbes hautes se firent entendre. Frodon tourna la tête vers la jeune humaine, pensif. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pour le moment, alors il s'accorda une petite approche pour ne pas la brusquer.

.

\- Et donc, reprit le petit brun bouclé, tu viens donc des étoiles ?

\- C'est ça, _affirma Alice._

\- Et ta famille, elle est aussi là-haut ?

.

Alice mit un petit temps de réflexion avant de répondre. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait les revoir, étant maintenant loin d'eux et sans aucune notion du temps que prendrait sa mission actuelle. Elle finit par sourire, tournant à nouveau son regard sur lui :

.

\- Oui, ils sont encore là-haut mais loin, très loin d'ici ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais les revoir... Peut-être dans un an, ou peut-être plus, _finit-elle par avouer en haussant les épaules d'incertitudes._

\- Ils ne vont pas te manquer ?

\- Oh, si, naturellement qu'ils vont me manquer. J'ai fais mon choix et je le suivrai jusqu'au bout, même si cela signifie que je dois passer du temps loin de ma famille et des miens.

.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Alice se perdit dans ses pensées, légèrement attristée. Elle se faisait du soucis pour son équipe dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle pour le moment. Cela se fit remarquer, et Gimli s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, compatissant à une crainte dont il était loin de se douter.

.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune Alice. Les elfes peuvent paraître arctiques comme Caradhras mais, au fond, ils ont bon coeur... Vous verrez !

.

Legolas rit derrière lui, loin d'être vexé par cette petite moquerie de son ami nain. Alice en fit de même, légèrement rassurée par les paroles du fils de Glóin, même si sa peur n'était pas dirigée vers ce problème là.

Gandalf s'arrêta un moment à la lisière d'une clairière, poussant un buisson à l'aide de son bâton.

.

\- Nous voilà donc arrivés à bonne destination.

.

A ces mots, Frodon dépassa le magicien et laissa son regard détailler l'endroit. C'était une paisible clairière entourée d'arbres massifs et au tapis vert écorché à cause de l'atterrissage de la navette, qui avait soulevé la terre à cause de sa vitesse lors de sa chute.

Alice se précipita seule à sa navette, cherchant visiblement à l'ouvrir mais rien ne semblait vouloir fonctionner. Son transport était bien trop endommagé pour pouvoir reprendre du service. Tout en jurant sur sa poisse, la jeune femme fit le tour de celle-ci et arriva devant un petit boîtier métallique, tout aussi blanc que le reste. Elle l'inspecta un moment avant de se mettre à tirer dessus, s'en écorchant les doigts.

Les autres, qui l'observaient depuis tout à l'heure, s'avancèrent.

.

\- Peut-on savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire, _la questionna Gandalf, un poil circonspect de la voir ainsi._

\- Je cherche à ouvrir cette satané porte.

\- Mais... C'est ça, la porte, _demanda Frodon, complètement innocent._

 _._

Alice crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer tant elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle rit de bon cœur, tournant son regard vers le hobbit après avoir laissé tomber ce qu'elle était en train de faire, se frottant les mains.

.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la porte. C'est un peu... Comme une deuxième serrure cachée dont la clé se cache derrière.

\- A quoi ça sert de faire une deuxième serrure si le seul moyen de l'ouvrir se trouve derrière ?

\- A dissuader les plus curieux...

.

L'avant-dernière remarque venait de Legolas, qui fit beaucoup rire Gimli. Expliqué ainsi, c'était complètement stupide, mais c'était le moyen le plus simple. Elle va devoir faire plus attention aux détails qu'elle donnera la prochaine fois !

.

\- Un petit coup de main, _proposa gentiment Gimli, qui s'était avan_ _cé après avoir calmé son fou rire._ Il avait les larmes aux yeux quand il offrit son aide à la jeune femme pantoise et se retenait difficilement de rire à nouveau.

.

Alice se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil. C'était très gentil de sa part, mais ce boîtier n'allait certainement pas céder aussi facilement.

.

\- Si vous voulez, oui, mais je ne vois pas trop comment vo-...

.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Gimli donna un grand coup de poing sur le boitier, qui tomba comme une pierre sur le sol dévasté. C'est sous les yeux ébahis d'Alice que Gimli lui rit au nez, encore une fois. Décidément, cette humaine l'amusait beaucoup !

.

\- Les nains ont la peau et les os solides, ma petite !

\- Je vois ça, _arriva-t-elle à articuler._ Eh bien, merci.

.

Secouant la tête pour oublier son désarroi, Alice entreprit ensuite de fouiller ce qui se cachait derrière ce pauvre boîtier tombé en ruine en un seul poing de nain. Elle sortie deux fils rouges et, en se penchant, récupéra une petite pierre par terre au côté tranchant afin de couper les deux lignes écarlates. Soudain, la navette émit un étrange bruit et la porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme à en faire fuir toute la faune environnante.

Sans faire attention à cela, Alice refit le tour et pénétra dans sa navette, inspectant chaque mur pour voir si rien n'était endommagé à l'intérieur. Bien évidemment, le choc fut assez violent pour mettre le système principal hors service, mais rien n'avait bougé à l'intérieur, à son grand soulagement. Les casiers étaient intacts, même si tout l'équipement accroché aux murs était sans dessus dessous. Les elfes n'avaient sans doute pas assez bien fouillé pour trouver d'autres choses intéressantes.

Frodon, qui restait derrière Gandalf jusqu'à présent, se mit à côté de l'entrée et détailla l'intérieur. Son enthousiasme ne fut le même que celui d'Alice, car tout paraissait très étrange à ses yeux.

.

\- C'est donc votre navette, c'est cela, _questionna le hobbit après une rapide observation, haussant un sourcil._ C'est plutôt... Coquet.

.

Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il racontait. Les murs blancs métalliques, le manque de décorations et de meubles ne lui inspirait rien d'autre qu'une angoisse grandissante... Ce genre d'angoisse qui, au fur et à mesure, vous grimpe sur le dos et finit par vous mettre la nausée.

Amusée par sa demande, Alice tourna le regard pour fixer le hobbit. Elle sentit son malaise et comprit que ce n'était que par gentillesse qu'il avait qualifiée sa navette de coquette.

.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mentir, Frodon _._ Moi même, je trouve cela affreux.

.

Frodon acquiesça, soulagé par la réponse de la jeune femme. Pendant un moment, il avait vraiment crut qu'elle allait lui en vouloir s'il mentait mais le sourire de la terrienne lui indiqua qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

.

\- Comment est-ce chez vous, _demanda-t-il soudainement._

\- Eh bien... C'est un peu ça, avec des murs blancs partout, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus grands.

\- Il n'y a pas d'arbres ? Pas de rivières ?

.

En guise de réponse, Alice secoua la tête. La mine du hobbit se décomposa, stupéfait.

.

\- Enfin, si, il y en a mais... Ils sont artificiels. C'est assez particulier, voire difficile à décrire surtout.

\- Mais comment faîtes-vous pour boire, _s'horrifia-t-il._ Ou même pour vous laver !

\- Ca aussi, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais, en gros, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eau de source pour subvenir à nos besoins.

.

Elle lui rendit un sourire navré et légèrement gêné, ne pouvant vraiment en dire plus. Même si l'exploration était une passion pour elle, Alice n'était pas un bon professeur, peu pédagogue. Cela prendrait sans doute une éternité à tout bien expliquer et elle ne disposait pas d'autant de temps pas quand son équipe risquait la mort à tout moment.

A ce moment-là, Frodon décida de la laisser tranquille avec ses questions, s'excusant par la même de sa grande curiosité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice sortit de la navette avec Frodon, gardant à son dos un grand sac bien lourd qui contenait visiblement toutes ses affaires. Legolas se proposa pour le lui porter, affirmant qu'elle allait avoir mal au dos à porter quelque chose d'aussi gros. Flattée par sa galanterie, la jeune femme accepta son aide avec joie, laissant à l'elfe le soin de prendre son sac sur son propre dos.

.

\- Bien, _commença Gandalf._ Maintenant que vous avez récupéré vos affaires, nous pouvons repartir.

.

Les autres se mirent alors en marche, enthousiastes. Alice, quant à elle, tourna une dernière fois le regard vers sa vieille navette. Elle était inquiète pour les autres explorateurs... Est-ce qu'ils sont encore en vie ?

Elle soupira à ces nombreuses questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, sans qu'aucun n'ait de réponse.

Au devant du groupe, Frodon et Gandalf discutèrent à nouveau. Gimli et Legolas, eux, attendirent qu'Alice les rejoignent pour reprendre la route et, comme avant, le nain se lança dans ses anecdotes en tout genre.

Le retour fut plus rapide que l'allée, Alice ne s'écartant plus du groupe pour gambader partout tel un cerf sauvage. Les murs de la cité de Valinor se profilaient à l'horizon et, à nouveau curieuse, elle rejoignit la tête de file pour observer l'arche d'entrée.

.

Les rues de la cité étaient encore en effervescence. Les elfes se baladaient paisiblement, faisant le tour des échoppes, discutant autour d'une fontaine ou sur un tapis d'herbe fraîche. Contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pensé, Alice resta en retrait, détaillant au loin les rues ainsi que les habitants. Elle ne passait pas inaperçue dans cette rivière d'elfes... Les regards se tournèrent plusieurs fois vers le petit groupe. Des haussements de sourcils, des messes basses ou des regards indignés accueillirent la terrienne qui, prise de vertiges, se mit entre Gimli et Legolas, tête baissée. Le nain fronça plusieurs fois ses épais sourcils pour faire tourner la tête des habitants, évitant à sa nouvelle amie d'être prise pour un animal de foire, geste qu'elle remercia d'un petit murmure pour l'ancien rouquin.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une grande place vide d'où plusieurs chemins menaient à des habitations. Dans un réflexe, elle se dirigea vers Gandalf, croyant rejoindre la haute demeure du Seigneur Elrond dont elle pouvait voir le toit au loin à l'horizon. Le bâton du vieux mage l'arrêta alors.

.

\- Vous n'allez pas chez Elrond, cette fois-ci, Alice.

.

Ne comprenant pas, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la scrutant un moment avant de regarder Frodon.

.

\- Vous irez loger chez Frodon. Ce sera plus petit mais bien plus confortable pour vous, _ajouta-t-il sérieusement._

 _._

Frodon lui rendit un regard tendre, ce qui finit par convaincre la jeune femme de le suivre. Elle se rendit donc à ses côtés, observant le petit groupe de quatre devant elle. Après un regard au hobbit, Gandalf se détourna d'eux en les saluant, prenant la route de la villa du Seigneur d'Imladris.

Legolas et Gimli, quant à eux, décidèrent de se joindre à eux pour saluer l'oncle de Frodon : Bilbon Sacquet.

.

\- Vous vivez avec votre oncle, Frodon, _demanda innocemment Alice._

\- Oui, en effet. Vous verrez, il perd un peu la tête mais il est adorable et très accueillant. Il sera ravi d'avoir une invitée.

\- Surtout si l'invité en question est une jolie femme, _intervint Gimli._

\- Voyons, ce n'est plus de votre âge, ça, _fit remarquer Legolas._

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprécier les jolies filles !

.

Loin d'être mal à l'aise, Alice remercia le nain, qui lui rendit un sourire radieux. Il lui faisait un peu pensé à un grand-père, avec sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs, mais un grand-père qui gardait toujours son air enfantin. Elle aurait aimé avec un parent comme lui. Les repas de familles auraient été plus conviviales ainsi.

Par la suite, ils arrivèrent devant une ravissante petite maison. Frodon n'eut le temps de s'approcher de la porte qu'un autre hobbit, bien plus vieux que lui, l'ouvrit sur lui. Ses yeux passèrent sur tout le monde et un sourire banane illumina son visage ridé. Il avait encore plus vieux que Gandalf et Gimli eux-mêmes.

.

\- Oh ! De la visite, _commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée par la vieillesse._ C'est très aimable de penser au vieux Bilbon. Comment allez-vous ?

.

Gimli et Legolas enlacèrent à tour de rôle leur vieil ami. La discussion démarrait bien, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Bilbon s'attardèrent sur Alice qui était restée derrière, ne voulant interrompre ce joyeux moment pour rien au monde. Le hobbit parut soudainement troublé, ne trouvant les mots, mais s'avança pour venir face à la terrienne, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui sourit.

.

\- Bilbon Sacquet, _s'empressa-t-il de répondre._

\- Alice Jasper, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur.

\- Quelle adorable personne que voilà, _dit-il avec enthousiasme_. Très polie, aussi. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bilbon, comme tout le monde ici !

\- D'accord, Bilbon.

.

Alice rendit son sourire au vieillard. Celui-ci s'était déjà retourné pour regarder les trois personnes derrière lui. Il s'arrêta sur son neveux.

.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ramenais une charmante demoiselle à la maison je me serais appliqué pour être présentable.

.

Les joues de Frodon virèrent au rouge cramoisie face au sous-entendu de son vieil oncle. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire, charriant cette jeunesse pudique et innocente dont faisait preuve ce petit. Il lâcha les mains de Alice, retournant vers la porte de la maison.

.

\- Entrez donc, ne restez pas là, _les invita-t-il._

 _._

Gimli fut le premier à rentrer, pas mécontent de se mettre à l'abri du vent qui se levait. Legolas le suivit, rapidement rejoint par Frodon, Bilbon et Alice. La terrienne dut se baisser plusieurs fois pour éviter de se prendre le plafond, constatant que tout était petit ici. Parfaitement à la taille des hobbits !

Bilbon installa ses invités dans le salon et repartit dans la cuisine en sautillant, comme s'il reprenait jeunesse tout d'un coup. Son neveu leva les yeux au ciel, s'installant entre ses deux amis. Legolas avait posé le sac de la terrienne non loin d'eux. Alice prit place à la droite de l'elfe, laissant un siège vide à sa gauche, admirant dans le même temps la cheminé devant eux, dont les lumières luisaient d'un feu timide. L'hôte revint rapidement avec un plateau comportant plusieurs tasses, des petites brioches avec de la confiture et un bol de miel.

Quand tout le monde fut servit, les retrouvailles purent commencer. Gimli, comme à son habitude, se perdit dans ses anecdotes qui firent rire plusieurs fois les hobbits et l'elfe. Enhardi par les récits du nain, Bilbon se lança, lui aussi, dans une tirade de sa mésaventures avec les nains de la compagnie de Thorin.

Il s'interrompit brusquement quand quelque chose attira son attention. Une voix parasitée par un bruit inconnu, qui provenait tout droit du sac d'Alice.

Le regard de celle-ci se posa sur son sac et, abandonnant sa tasse, elle se précipita sur son sac pour en sortir l'objet de sa convoitise : un grand boîtier avec une antenne et un petit micro.

Une fois la radio sortie, Alice la positionna par terre, oubliant les autres autour d'elle pour le moment. Un grésillement se fit entendre, avant que la voix ne répète, prise d'une impatience palpable qui ne cachait en rien son inquiétude :

.

\- Ici Marcus, Station Wagner 480 à navettes, vous me recevez ?


	6. Chapter 5 : Des explications

Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre à cette histoire ! Désolée pour le retard, il m'a prit un peu plus de temps que l'ancien, celui-ci...

Merci encore pour vos lectures, ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette fiction reprend petit à petit vie =D

N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous en pensez, au niveau du contenu, mais également sur la mise en page. Je suis tellement nulle avec ce logiciel que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de mettre des points partout pour aérer un peu... Dites-moi si je continue comme ça, ou s'il existe un autre moyen d'éviter tous ces points ^^'

Merci à Guest et EmiBoo pour les reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! =D Je fais de mon mieux pour que cela puisse toujours vous plaire, au fil des chapitres =)

 **EmiBoo :** Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le rapprochement entre l'anglais et le commun, j'ai voulu le faire au départ mais ne sachant si cela allait vraiment bien fonctionné, je n'ai pas voulu m'y aventurer hasardeusement x) Mes excuses ^^'

Sinon, oui, j'apprécie aussi un Legolas comme ceci, qui préfère laisser la parole aux autres plutôt que d'envahir les conversations ( comme Gimli *tousse* ).

 **Je rappelle que l'univers de base ainsi que les personnages de LoTR ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.R.R Tolkien et je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour ma petite tambouille.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Ils discutaient tranquillement jusqu'au moment où une voix se fit entendre, non loin d'eux. En cherchant du regard, ils comprirent qu'elle venait du sac d'Alice qui, dans un élan, s'était levée pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. L'étonnement se lisait sur son doux visage, et lorsqu'elle sortit l'appareil de son sac, celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à se manifester de nouveau.

Sous les yeux intrigués de l'ancienne communauté, une voix se fit entendre, très clairement :

\- Ici Marcus, Station Wagner 480 à navettes, vous me recevez ?

.

Alice porta le micro à sa bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle tourna la tête pour observer ceux qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Ils ne bougeaient plus, et c'était à peine si elle pouvait les voir respirer tant ils étaient surpris. Elle aurait aimé leur expliquer mais ne savait pas par où commencer... Et finalement, elle répondit à Marcus, ignorant les autres :

\- Ici Jasper, Marcus, tu m'entends ?

\- Alice ?! Bon Dieu du ciel, ça fait des heures que je tente d'entrer en contact avec l'un d'entre vous !

\- C'est quoi cette elferie, _s'énerva Gimli qui, visiblement dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, n'arrivait pas à contenir sa frustration_.

\- Un instant, Marcus...

.

Legolas fit signe au nain de se taire, plaçant une main devant lui. Il était tout autant choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Une sorte de boîtier en métal très étrange émettait une voix autre que celle d'une personne se trouvant dans la pièce et qui, en plus de ça, répondait à ce qu'on lui disait. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qu'Alice parlait avec quelqu'un qui ne se trouvait pas avec eux. En revanche, pour la question du comment, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Alice rendit un signe de tête au fils de Thranduil, le remerciant silencieusement d'avoir calmé son ami, même si ce n'est que pour un court instant. Elle reprit le microphone devant elle :

\- Désolée, Marcus, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ici.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, _demanda-t-il, à nouveau inquiet_. Tu es avec les autres ?

\- Non, je suis seule et je ne sais pas où les autres ont atterris.

\- Merde...

.

Aucun des deux ne dit mot, puis Marcus reprit la parole :

\- Écoute, je vais faire de mon mieux pour retrouver les autres. En attendant, toi, reste vigilante. Tu as récupéré ton équipement ?

.

Cette question mit un blanc dans la tête d'Alice. Certes, elle avait récupéré son matériel, une arme et son sac, mais son armure était elle ne sais où. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond, ils l'ont changée avant de la mettre dans un lit afin qu'elle se repose et récupère du choc de l'atterrissage. Elle ne portait qu'une simple robe sur elle mais aucune armure...

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage Marcus et répondit par l'affirmation. Ce dernier soupira avant de reprendre :

\- Bon, reste sur tes gardes et à l'écoute. Je te tiens aux nouvelles, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, _répondit-elle, la gorge serrée à cause d'une angoisse de plus en plus forte_.

.

Le bruit de la radio disparu subitement, laissant un grand silence dans le salon autrefois si agité par les récits de Bilbon et de Gimli.

Le hobbit restait en arrière, craintif, à côté de son neveu qui n'en menait pas large. Gimli fulminait tant son incompréhension était grandissante et Legolas avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir. La situation allait vite dégénérer, elle le savait très bien...

Heureusement pour elle, Frodon se manifesta à temps avant que le nain ne hurle son mécontentement :

\- Je vais aller chercher Gandalf.

…...

…...

Gandalf arriva rapidement, essoufflé par sa course folle à travers la cité avec un Frodon très pressé devant lui, qui ne cessait de vouloir aller plus vite. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la panique dans le regard du jeune hobbit ne lui indiquait rien de bon, loin de là. Et il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre plus pour savoir que tout ceci était lié à l'étrangère...

Arrivés à la maison des deux semi-hommes, le Maiar ouvrit la porte avec fracas, traversant les pièces en évitant le plafond à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le salon qui s'était transformé en salle d'interrogatoire. Legolas était contre le mur de l'entrée, à côté de la cheminée, et fixait les autres devant lui, qui s'étaient installées autour de la terrienne pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe, même si l'idée qu'elle puisse prendre ses jambes à son cou lui paraissait complètement farfelue et illogique. Quand bien même elle arriverait à sortir, ils pourront rapidement la retrouver avec toute une cohorte d'elfe de Valinor.

Gimli, quant à lui, se tenait devant Alice et son regard se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux interrogateurs de Gandalf. Le nain lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit et, rapidement, le nain le mit au courant de la situation. Le visage vieillit du mage laissa paraître plusieurs émotions sur ses traits, passant de la surprise à la crainte, puis à l'étonnement. Il fixa enfin la jeune femme qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Elle osait à peine respirer tant la tension présente dans la pièce l'étouffait, tel un étau qui se refermait progressivement autour de sa nuque, alors que sa salive se transformait progressivement en lame de rasoir tant sa gorge la brûlait. Le soulagement d'entendre Marcus s'était rapidement changé en terreur quand elle vit les visages des personnes autour d'elle.

.

Délicatement, Gandalf s'installa près d'Alice, sentant bien sûr son angoisse. Il ne devait pas se montrer trop brusque mais ils avaient besoin de réponses, et il ne savait pas plus par où commencer dans cette histoire. Cependant, il savait que s'il ne l'interrogeait pas, d'autres le feraient à sa place et cela sera nettement moins plaisant pour la jeune femme.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, ce que le mage comprenait bien, puisqu'il prit la parole en premier tout en espérant être le plus doux possible.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, Alice, _s'empressa-t-il d'affirmer, histoire d'éloigner les craintes de la jeune fille_. Avec qui discutiez-vous avant que je n'arrive ?

.

Sa question resta sans réponse, ce qui irrita légèrement le Maiar, qui fut pourtant des plus doux avec elle. Il pouvait se montrer patient mais devant une telle situation, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de reporter cette histoire à plus tard. Il devait se montrer plus persuasif :

\- Si vous ne me dites rien, d'autres viendront le faire à ma place et, croyez-moi, cela risque de ne pas vous plaire, _dit-il fermement tout en reprenant son souffle, espérant que la terrienne s'ouvre un peu plus à lui par la suite_. Avec qui étiez-vous en train de parler ?

.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Merry, quand celui-ci avait prit le Palantir récupérait à la mort de Saruman, lors de la bataille des tours jumelles, passant outre ses avertissements... Il s'était fait brutaliser par Sauron lui-même qui, surprit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre que le traître de mage blanc, s'en était prit à lui pour le faire parler quant à la position du Porteur de son anneau de pouvoir.

Cependant, comparé à ce jour-là où il avait su quoi faire face à l'idiotie du jeune hobbit, Gandalf n'avait dorénavant aucune idée de la démarche à suivre, maintenant qu'il savait que leur nouvelle invitée communiquait avec une voix dans une boite de métal.

.

Heureusement pour lui, ses questions eurent enfin une réponse. En prenant son courage à deux mains, Alice se décida à lui répondre. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait plus garder cela secret, peu importe les règles qui l'empêchait de parler de sa mission avec de quelconques autochtones.

\- Il s'agit de Marcus, un de mes coéquipiers. Il... Il voulait savoir si j'allais bien.

\- Vous n'êtes que deux ?

.

Alice fut tentée de répondre que oui. A vrai dire, ce serait le mieux à faire afin de garder l'identité de ses compagnons secrète, mais cela l'empêcherait également d'aller les retrouver, car elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouger d'ici sans un bon alibi.

Legolas interrompit ce silence pesant, ne laissant le temps à la jeune femme de répondre positivement.

\- Le jour de votre arrivée, trois étoiles de feu ont laissées des cicatrices dans le ciel à leur passage. Vous n'êtes pas seule, n'est-ce pas ?

.

La concernée en fut bouche-bée. Certes, les navettes n'étaient pas du genre à être discrètes, mais elle ne pensait pas que les autres auraient été aussi visibles que la sienne. Encore un point à améliorer quand ils le pourront, se dit-elle. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer devant l'impasse gentiment offerte par l'elfe :

\- Non, effectivement, nous sommes cinq au total : deux en haut, dans le ciel, et trois ici bas.

\- Dans le ciel, _demanda soudainement Frodon, arrivant comme un cheveux sur la soupe, ce qui fit de nouveau acquiescer la jeune femme, qui en profita pour demander de quoi écrire à l'oncle du petit curieux de service._

Celui-ci se précipita dans le couloir et disparu dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Il revint rapidement avec un rouleau de parchemin, un encrier et une plume. Les outils précaires firent râler la terrienne qui, bien évidemment, n'avait encore jamais utiliser de telles choses pour écrire auparavant. Les stylos et les ordinateurs commençaient à lui manquer...

.

Une fois que l'inspection fut passée – et qu'elle comprit enfin comment cela fonctionnait – Alice prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son schéma, trouant plusieurs fois ce pauvre parchemin alors qu'elle cherchait à optimiser les détails. Elle fit de gros efforts pour que ce soit net, dessinant d'abord la planète, le soleil, puis la station Wagner qui gravitait autour du titan.

\- Nous sommes ici, _affirma-t-elle en pointant la planète avec l'autre bout de la plume, évitant ainsi de faire d'autres trous... Ou d'autres tâches_. Marcus, lui, se trouve dans ce... truc qui est en réalité un vaisseau.

\- Mais comment fait-il pour communiquer avec vous s'il est aussi loin que vous semblez le dire, _se risqua Gimli, qui avait déjà du mal avec le concept de l'espace au-delà du ciel bleu qu'il connaissait._

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les étoiles qu'il voyait toutes les nuits faisaient parties d'un grand vide, et non d'une toile sombre et délicate.

.

Alice reprit sa plume dans le bon sens, laissant échapper un râle quand elle dut recommencer à gribouiller sur l'ancêtre du papier. Cette fois-ci, elle dessina quelques vagues qui partaient de la station jusqu'à la planète :

\- Pour commencer, le son est une onde produite par des vibrations mécaniques qui peuvent être captée par nos oreilles grâce à notre ouïe... Jusque-là, tout va bien ?

.

Les têtes acquiescèrent, bien que certains semblaient un peu perdus. Alice se retint de rire face aux têtes décomposées de ses hôtes, qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher leur trouble. Elle continua donc dans son explication, essayant d'être le plus clair possible :

\- Sauf que pour pouvoir parler d'aussi loin, nous avons créé des émetteurs radio ; ne me demandait pas tout de suite ce que c'est, je reviendrai là-dessus plus tard... Donc, ces émetteurs radio transforment le son en ondes radioélectriques, qui seront captées par un récepteur radio, puis décodées par celui-ci pour en extraire le son émit par celui qui a parlé dans l'émetteur.

\- Donc, si je comprend bien, c'est comme un message que l'on mettrait dans une bouteille pour qu'il traverse la mer, _lâcha Frodon, qui comprenait un peu mieux avec sa propre explication._

\- Ou par oiseau, _intervint Gimli, tout fier lui aussi d'avoir comprit l'essentiel._

\- C'est ça, _s'exclama Alice, ravie de ne pas devoir expliquer davantage ce qu'est une radio._

\- Et donc, vous disposez, vous et ce Marcus, de cette chose que vous nommez « radio », _demanda Gandalf, qui restait tout à fait neutre, n'oubliant pas pourquoi il était là, assis au milieu du salon de son très vieil ami hobbit._

.

La terrienne opina du chef, désignant par la suite le boîtier qui se trouvait encore derrière elle. Personne n'avait tenté de lui ravir, puisque personne ne savait ce que c'était, et qu'ils avaient craint que celle-ci prenne vie pour se défendre. L'imagination, vraiment...

\- A la base, _reprit-elle pensivement_ , nous n'étions pas censé entrer directement en contact avec vous.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Eh bien... Pour faire simple, on nous interdit d'influencer votre monde et de le pousser hors de son évolution initiale.

.

Tout le monde se regarda, avant de reporter à nouveau leur attention sur l'étrangère venue des étoiles.

-Néanmoins, ce n'est pas comme si on avait choisit de le faire... Des défaillances techniques ont endommagés nos navettes, qui se sont ensuite écrasées sans que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit. La suite, vous la connaissez.

.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le salon, laissant aux esprits le temps de la réflexion. Chacun assimilait les informations obtenues comme il le pouvait. Ils entendèrent les mouches voler tellement tout était calme à présent.

Les deux hobbits semblaient mal à l'aise et n'osaient qu'à peine regarder la jeune femme. Gimli, lui, paraissait perplexe, tout comme Legolas, qui était en plus un peu plus méfiant que son ami de petite taille. Seul Gandalf respirait calmement dans cette pièce, brisant ensuite le silence pesant par une nouvelle question question qu'Alice redoutait d'entendre.

-Quel est votre but ici ? Pourquoi être venus jusqu'ici ?

L'interrogée se racla la gorge, remettant ses esprits en place afin de trouver une réponse adéquate.

\- Nous avions tous une destination à prendre, _commença-t-elle avec hésitation._ Nous sommes chargés de découvrir de nouveaux mondes lointains et, si possible, de nouvelles formes de vie.

\- De nouvelles formes de vie ?

Comme réponse, Alice secoua positivement.

\- La plus grande peur de l'humanité était d'être seule dans l'univers. Nous n'avons jamais abandonné nos recherches, pas même lorsque notre propre monde tombait en déclin devant nos yeux et que nos ressources s'épuisaient progressivement...

.

Quelques images défilèrent devant ses yeux, des images que ses professeurs lui avaient montrés sur ce qu'était la Terre autrefois : sa richesse, ses cultures, ses immenses océans pastels, ses forêts et ses montagnes. Alice n'avait jamais vu tout ceci de ses propres yeux et même si elle fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait dans ces enregistrements vidéo, elle a toujours espéré pouvoir découvrir cela sur place, véritablement devant elle, et non à travers un écran ou un hologramme.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle s'était enrôlée dans les groupes d'explorations. Même si cela signifiait de faire des sacrifices et de prendre des risques qu'aucun ne pourrait jauger avec exactitude, sa curiosité l'avait emporté et elle fut prête pour ce qu'elle allait vivre.

Son sourire n'échappa pas à Gandalf, qui était resté là, à la contempler, silencieusement. Être seuls dans l'univers, se dit-il. Voilà donc la peur qui animait le cœur d'Alice et de son peuple, peu importe d'où ils venaient. Et soudainement, comme une étincelle en contact de la poudre à canon, les questions fusèrent :

\- Être seuls, _demanda Frodon, les yeux pétillants de curiosité_. Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a que des humains sur votre monde ?

La question fit rire la jeune femme.

\- Oui, il n'y a que des humains.

\- Pas d'elfes ? Pas de nains, _s'épouvanta Gimli_ , _qui fut lui-même choqué de faire passer les elfes en priorité dans sa phrase._

\- Non plus. Vous n'étiez que des contes pour moi jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Des contes ?!

.

La terrienne s'amusa de leur air outré, surtout celui de Gimli dont les joues commençaient à rougir sous ses poils blancs.

.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle et l'ambiance qui fut oubliée lors de l'interrogatoire revint en force dans le salon de Bilbon. Ne comprenant pas exactement tout ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux, Alice se leva de sa chaise pour se rapprocher davantage de la cheminée et observer les ondulations flamboyantes de celui-ci. Cela faisait déjà un moment que celui-ci l'intriguait et même si elle savait à quoi ressemblait un feu, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un comme ceci, dans l'âtre de la cheminée, lumineux et chaleureux. En voulant approcher ses mains, Alice les retira vivement, lâchant une exclamation de douleur avant de mettre deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche.

\- D'abord le champignon, puis maintenant le feu... Vous avez décidément envie de vous faire mal, Alice, _se moqua légèrement Legolas, qui prit place près d'elle._

En tournant la tête vers lui, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient maintenant loin des conversations. Gimli était en plein débat avec un Bilbon amusé, Frodon écoutait calmement dans son coin, et Gandalf, lui, semblait vouloir partager ses opinions avec eux.

\- Est-ce pratique courante chez vous, _demanda-t-il innocemment._

\- Quoi, _s'exclama la brunette_ , surprise par sa question. Non ! Non, non, je suis tout simplement curieuse et un peu maladroite.

\- N'y a-t-il pas de feu chez vous ?

\- Eh bien, pas vraiment. Disons que nous avons trouvé un autre moyen de nous fournir en lumière et en chaleur.

\- Que sont ces moyens ?

\- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir, _lâcha Alice_ , plus par dépit qu'autre chose.

Mais vu l'air enthousiaste de l'elfe et le petit sourire en coin qu'il lui offrit, la jeune femme céda donc à sa requête, comprenant bien que ceci était bel et bien une invitation de sa part pour entamer les explications.

\- Nous utilisons principalement une énergie que l'on appelle l'électricité, qui nous provient de l'énergie solaire, elle-même captée par des panneaux solaires.

Elle venait de débiter cela sans s'arrêter et, à la tête de Legolas, elle comprit que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'elle disait. Sans pouvoir se retenir, la jeune femme lâcha un petit rire, goguenarde.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous expliquer, je le rappel, _le nargua-t-elle avant de poursuivre._ En gros, la station est parcourue par des murs en métal, qui capte la lumière émise par un soleil et la transforme en électricité. L'électricité, quant à elle, fait fonctionner pas mal de nos appareils, comme nos luminaires.

Elle arrêta son discours un moment, revenant mentalement sur ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer, se confortant dans l'idée qu'il serait parfaitement inutile de lui parler des autres réacteurs en service dans la station Unity s'il avait déjà du mal avec le concept de l'électricité.

Legolas, qui avait bien mieux comprit cette simplification, l'en remercia aimablement, avant de poser une nouvelle question.

\- Donc, si je comprend bien, l'électricité remplace le feu chez vous et elle vous permet de vous éclairer. Mais comment faites-vous pour faire chauffer votre nourriture ?

\- Hum, c'est une autre histoire, ça, _fit une Alice amusée par la curiosité naissante de l'elfe._

.

Si, lors de l'interrogatoire, il s'était bien privé de faire une remarque, préférant écouter sagement les autres – et surtout Gimli qui pestait très souvent à haute voix - il n'était pas moins envahi, lui aussi, de question en tout genre. Et puisqu'il en avait la possibilité de pouvoir les exprimer dans un cercle restreint à eux deux, il ne se mettait aucune barrière.

\- J'ai dis plus tôt que certains de nos appareils fonctionnent à l'électricité. Eh bien, pour la nourriture, nous en avons aussi qui usent de cette source d'énergie.

Elle fit une pause, essayant de trouver une comparaison facile à réaliser pour lui.

\- C'est un peu... comme si vous mettiez quelque chose à cuire sur le feu, mais que le bois ne flambe pas. Le feu, c'est votre énergie, et le foyer est votre appareil. Vous pourriez mettre autant de nourriture que vous le souhaitez, elle ne cuira pas sans feu, _essaya-t-elle d'expliquer._ Nous, c'est un peu pareil, sauf qu'à la place du foyer, nous avons d'autres appareils et que leur énergie, ce n'est pas le feu mais l'électricité.

\- Et comment sont ces fameux appareils ? Pas en bois, je suppose, _fit-il en souriant._

\- En fait, vous êtes le pire, niveau curiosité, _clama la terrienne, ce qui les fit partir dans un rire commun._

C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici qu'elle le voyait rire ainsi. Il riait de bon coeur, bien sûr, mais c'était loin des rires gras, à gorge déployée, qu'elle avait pu entendre sur Unity, quand les hommes s'amusaient entre eux. Non, celui-ci était doux et léger comme une brise, à peine audible pour ceux qui ne feraient pas attention à la conversation.

\- Vous êtes vraiment différent de votre ami Gimli, _constata Alice_ , qui avait enfin reprit contenance, non sans laisser un sourire habiller ses lèvres.

\- Il est vrai, oui, mais c'était encore plus visible auparavant, quand nous n'étions pas encore des amis. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que chacun déteint sur l'autre sans vraiment le faire exprès, un peu comme si nous formions un lien plus fort, plus fraternels.

\- Si l'un n'était pas plus petit que l'autre, j'aurai cru avoir des frères devant mes yeux, oui.

La réflexion de la jeune femme amusa Legolas, qui répondit par un sourire réjouit. L'idée d'être aussi proche de Gimli était pour lui une évidence maintenant, et cela l'amusait toujours de reprendre les phrases du nain, ou de simplement le taquiner lui qui répondait toujours avec ferveur à ses tendres moqueries.

.

Le silence retomba sur eux, silence pendant lequel Legolas prêta une oreille attentive aux discussions derrière eux. Alice, quant à elle, observait toujours le feu du coin de l'oeil, bercée par les oscillations de ce-dernier. Néanmoins, son réconfort fut de courte durée : on toqua à la porte.

Tous surpris par ce bruit pour le moins inattendu, les regards se tournèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Frodon prit l'initiative d'aller ouvrir la porte, persuadé que c'était son ami Sam qui revenait le voir, après une balade il ne sait où dans la grande cité elfique. Cependant, son étonnement en se retrouvant devant le Seigneur Elrond fut tel qu'il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir.

.

Elrond prit la peine d'entrer dans le hall et Gandalf s'approcha d'eux après avoir reconnu l'elfe brun, laissant le hobbit dans son mutisme, celui-ci décidant pour la peine de rejoindre son oncle.

\- Je vous cherchais, Mithrandir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Seigneur Elrond, pour que vous vous déplaciez jusqu'ici en personne ?

\- C'est au sujet de notre invitée, _dit-il en posant ses yeux sur la concernée._

.

L'interlocutrice se retrouva rapidement sous les projecteurs, tous se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, y comprit Gandalf qui laissa transparaître un peu d'inquiétude sur son vieux visage.

Qu'allait-il encore lui arriver ?

\- Ils souhaitent la voir.

.

Seul le magicien blanc comprit le sens de ses mots, car il fut le seul à acquiescer parmi le groupe, qui restait sagement silencieux en attendant le verdict.

De son côté, Alice déglutit difficilement, s'imaginant déjà certains scénarios déplaisant dans sa tête. Heureusement, Gandalf reprit rapidement la parole et intervint :

\- S'ils peuvent attendre jusqu'à demain. Notre amie n'est pas préparée et la journée ne va pas tarder à se finir, _ajouta-t-il._

En effet, Alice n'avait pas remarqué, avec cette journée de folie pleine de découvertes en tout genre, que la lueur du soleil déclinait au loin, signe qu'il allait bientôt faire nuit. Elle qui pensait qu'il faisait éternellement jour ici, elle fut agréablement surprise de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. En même temps, comment se reposeraient-ils sans nuit ?

Elle secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit son imagination débordante pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller librement, alors qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

\- Laissons-lui le temps d'une bonne nuit de repos et nous aviserons demain d'un horaire convenable, _termina Gandalf._

La proposition de ce-dernier fut bien accueillie par Elrond, qui lui dit finalement qu'il allait informer les autres de la décision prise concernant cette petite présentation. Et après quelques salutations, il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant le seuil de la maison vide.

.

Un silence naquit de nouveau, et le magicien se tourna pour faire face à tout ses regards curieux. Il prit une petite inspiration, avant de finalement convenir qu'il allait, lui aussi, les laisser tranquille ce soir, au grand damne de Bilbon qui aurait aimé passer encore un peu de temps avec son vieil ami de toujours.

Gimli et Legolas suivirent le mouvement, souhaitant une bonne nuit aux hobbits et à la jeune femme avant de quitter l'habitat. Rapidement, Bilbon, Frodon et Alice se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Bien. Je me charge de ranger tout ce bazar, _intervint Bilbon_. Toi, Frodon, fais donc une petite visite de la maison à notre invitée surprise et montre lui sa chambre pour la nuit.

\- Je m'en charge, mon Oncle, _obtempéra le plus jeune_. Alice, venez donc avec moi.

La jeune femme acquiesça donc et laissa le vieil oncle s'occuper du rangement de la pièce, suivant Frodon de près pour cette fameuse petite visite.

.

La maison se révélait très coquette, offrant pas mal de pièces aux hobbits, comme un garde-manger, deux salles de bains, deux chambres principales et encore deux autres qui servaient aux invités. Il disposait également d'un balcon avec une vue magnifique sur la ville et la forêt au loin, où le soleil disparu pour de bon dans cet horizon verdoyant.

Frodon lui fit donc voir sa propre chambre. Elle était plutôt petite mais cela allait parfaitement bien à la terrienne, qui n'aimait pas tellement les très grands espaces. Du moins, pas pour y dormir...

Elle fit rapidement le tour de celle-ci, pendant que Frodon tira les rideaux devant les fenêtres. Il l'aida à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire, gardant son sac ainsi que sa radio près du lit, au cas où elle en aurait besoin rapidement.

\- J'aimerai vous dire qu'il y a des affaires pour vous ici, mais elles seront toutes... de petites tailles, _argumenta Frodon, légèrement gêné par ce fait._

Alice suivit le regard de Frodon sur elle, et constata qu'effectivement, la belle robe qu'on lui avait prêtée – ou donnée peut-être – n'était plus aussi blanche et jolie qu'avant. Leur escapade dans la forêt l'avait déchirée à certains endroits, surtout au niveau de ses mollets, et elle était couverte par des petites feuilles et d'étranges tâches verdâtres, probables vestiges de ses rapprochements avec les arbres du coin et, par conséquence, avec leurs mousses.

La jeune femme lâcha une grimace : ce n'était guère convenable d'être dans cet état. Soudain, elle ramena son attention sur son sac. Peut-être que...

En fouillant ce-dernier, elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle avait laissé une tenue de rechange à l'intérieur, sans doute pour avoir quelque chose de plus confortable que l'armure qu'elle portait lors de son atterrissage forcé. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il faudrait qu'elle puisse remettre la main dessus un jour... et donc trouver qui lui a ravi celle-ci. Et à l'heure actuelle, sans son porteur, l'armure ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. Dommage pour le petit curieux !

.

Frodon s'approcha alors d'elle pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que la terrienne se retourna brusquement vers lui.

\- J'ai trouvé de quoi me changer. Puis-je emprunter une salle de bain ?

\- Hum, oui, bien sûr ! C'est un peu chez vous, maintenant, de toute façon, _dit-il en haussant les sourcils, sans comprendre._

En le remerciant, Alice suivit le hobbit à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de ladite salle de bain. Frodon l'invita donc à y entrer, et l'informa qu'il l'attendrait en bas avec son oncle pour le repas du soir.

.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme prit son temps pour admirer la pièce. Il y avait un adorable petit évier – quoi que sans robinet – ainsi qu'un bassin assez large pour y accueillir deux personnes au moins et plusieurs blocs de savon bruts. Au moins, la question de l'hygiène avait enfin une réponse, même si cela restait très rustique.

Elle retira rapidement l'épave qu'elle portait, enlevant par la même les brindilles qui s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux chocolats. Même eux ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose et méritaient bien qu'on prenne soin d'eux.

Alice s'approcha donc du bassin et fut surprise en constatant que, une fois un pieds dans l'eau, celle-ci était loin d'être froide. Au contraire, elle était même parfaitement tiède, à une température idéale pour profiter d'un bon bain. Ca lui changeait de la douche, tiens !

.

.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Alice sortit de l'eau, enfin propre et parfumée. Elle ne s'était pas privée sur la dose de savon pour se nettoyer et sentait maintenant la rose à plein nez.

Dix minutes plus tard encore et elle fut prête à descendre. Elle portait maintenant une combinaison complète, avec un pantalon noir qui épousait parfaitement ses jambes, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes lui arrivant au-dessus du genou de la même couleur, une ceinture grise avec de multiples sacoches et un haut bleu foncé plus épais et un peu plus ample, qui lui couvrait les bras jusqu'aux poignets. Le petit col était retroussé de sorte à couvrir une partie de sa nuque, sans arriver à sa mâchoire.

Alice avait même réussi à trouver un anneau métallique dans son sac, qui servait en quelques sortes d'élastique afin de faire une queue de cheval parfaitement maintenue.

.

Après un rapide diagnostic, la terrienne se décida enfin à descendre pour rejoindre les deux hobbits dans la salle à manger.

Tous deux furent surpris par la tenue de celle-ci, et Bilbon ne s'empêcha pas d'émettre quelques remarques taquines à ce sujet, bien qu'il fut admiratif devant l'étrange accoutrement, tout comme l'était Frodon. Le dîner se passa sans qu'aucun ne revienne sur l'interrogatoire, Alice profitant des petites chamailleries entre Frodon et Bilbon, dont la complicité n'était pas à douter. Elle se revit un peu avec son père, quand elle était plus jeune et qu'ils avaient encore le temps de partager les repas avec sa mère, avant que le boulot ne les rattrapent et les forcent à travailler toujours plus, alors qu'elle-même devait suivre ses cours afin d'être préparée à ses prochaines missions.

Une fois le dîner terminé – c'est à dire après plusieurs entrées, deux plats chauds et un dessert – Bilbon prit congé pour le reste de la soirée. Frodon invita donc Alice à monter avec lui pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, ce qu'accepta la terrienne.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Alice, et ne vous faites pas trop de soucis pour demain Gandalf sera là pour vous accompagnez, peu importe ce qui vous attend, _tenta de la rassurer le brun._ Et puis, je ne serai pas bien loin non plus !

Cette dernière phrase fit rire la jeune femme, qui en oublia un peu la boule de stress qui s'était formée dans son ventre.

\- Merci, Frodon. Bonne nuit à vous aussi et à demain.

\- A demain.

.

Une brève inclination plus tard, Frodon disparu dans le couloir afin de rejoindre son propre lit. Alice en fit de même et s'installa sur ce-dernier après avoir retiré sa ceinture et ses bottes. Tant pis pour le reste, ça n'allait pas être très confortable, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre.

Heureusement pour elle, Alice tomba rapidement dans les limbes du sommeil, laissant ses interrogations quant à la journée de demain dans un coin de son esprit, le temps de profiter d'une bonne nuit de repos.


End file.
